Just Us
by IamSimplyGIO
Summary: Moments from the Usui family.
1. Promise Broken

"Autochthonous"

"NOO! UGHh" The young blonde bulled his hair in frustration. How was he going to teach his almost 3 year old sister to say one simple word?! And that, word he was yearning for her to say, would be his name.

Taking a deep breath in to calm himself down. "Okay, Miyuki, please say KO-HA-KU"

His little sister starred at him with her bright green eyes "Poop."

Kohaku's eye twitched in annoyance. "My name is not, poop."

Miyuki's face turned to confusion, "No poopy?"

"Nope."

"OK, den...FATTY!" she clapped her hands happily as discovering something new.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Kohaku threw himself back on the soft carpet. Never had he thought it would be so difficult to teach his sister his own name. After all, he's been trying for half a year now.

In stepped his mother, Misaki Usui, into the living wiping her hands onto her apron. Yes, she learned to cook, she has kids now. Usui managed to teach her...somehow.

"What's wrong Ko?" she sat down on the couch picking up her daughter and getting a comb to brush the little one's dark brown hair.

Kohaku layed on his stomach and placed his hands on his chin facing his mother "She won't say my name."

"It takes time."

"THEN WHY CAN SHE SAY AUTOCHTHONOUS? AND HOW COME SHE ALWAYS SAYS SUCH LARGE WORDS? HER VOCABULARY IS EXPANDING! BUT SHE CAN'T SAY MY NAME!" Kohaku waved his hands around before slapping them onto his face. He mumbled some words into the palm of his hand while starring out the window. He just wished his sister would say his name, that's all.

His mother got off the couch and bent down to pat her son's head "Ko, instead of worrying so much about your sister saying your name, why don't you call your dad, ask him how he's doing." she said trying to change the subject.

Kohaku's amber eyes brightened. He got up and head over to the house phone. Pressing some numbers, he heard the sound of a signal.

"Ko." he looked over his shoulder to see his mom carrying his sister "I'll be upstairs taking Miyuki a bath 'kay?"

"Ok." he turned his attention back to the phone he held and heard the familiar voice of his dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's me, Ko!"

On the other side of the phone, his father was smiling happily, he missed his family. Having to go overseas just to do some work for the company. It's was tough when you have a family you love so much back at home. Also, hearing the voice of his only son made his workload much easier, he was just about to punch someone in frustration when he heard the phone ring. And here he was with his kid.

"Hey Ko! What's up?"

"Well, stuff, Miyuki still won't say my name." he heard his dad chuckle on the phone.

"Same as your mother."

Kohaku laughed knowing the fact that his mom still hasn't called by his first name 'Takumi'.

"So um, dad.. when are you coming home?"

The phone went silent for a couple of seconds before his dad spoke up.

"Ko, can you keep a secret?"

Kohaku frowned a bit before nodding and saying yes.

"Well, tonight I'll be home, since I'm already on board, doing some work, and I'll be there at about 9:30." Kohaku looked up at the clock, it was 5:12 right now, so he'll be here in several hours.

"Ok, but why keep it a secret?" Kohaku whispered.

"I want to surprise your mom." Kohaku smiled, _dad and his surprises._

"Alright then dad."

"And can I talk to your mom for a minute." Kohaku said sure, and ran up the stairs to find his mom, who was in Miyuki's room, rocking her to sleep.

"Mommy dad wants to talk to you." Misaki sighed and set her already asleep daughter into her crib.

Kohaku handed her the phone and followed his mom going downstairs, and into the basement.

Out of curiosity he couldn't help but ask why she was going to talk to him in the basement.

"For your own safety and I don't want to wake Miyuki up." she locked the door and answered the phone.

* * *

"What do you want Usui?" She asked grudgingly

"Wanted to say hello to my love"

"Uhuh, you always say that before the _bad news"_

"Well.." Usui stayed quiet but Misaki broke the silence

"What is it Usui?"

"I might not be back home in some days..."

..

..

"WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT?! THAT'S WHY YOU CALLED?! YOU'RE SUCH A ####! YOU ######%^^#$#$ &^&^&*^ "

"Misa, look honey-"

"DONT YOU HONEY ME! IT'S BEEN 4 WEEKS ALREADY AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN BACK HOME! WHAT THE ####? YOU D#######!"

Usui took a deep breath in, hoping not to anger his hot headed wife anymore "Look, something came up, and I have to deal with it, and when I come-"

"DAMN IT USUI! F### YOU AND YOUR WORK!"

"Misaki I'm sorry"

"Shut up Usui, it's obvious you never have time for your family because of your damn schedule... it's always been like that." she sighed through the phone, "Miyuki's birthday is tomorrow, did you forget that? Oh, and you should've at least **_tried_** to be there for her." her voice turned serious at the word tried.

Kohaku, meanwhile stood on the other side of the door, his ear pressed tightly against the door, his father lied about the surprise. _'He lied'._ Tears trickled down his pale face as he ran up the stairs. He promised, but he didn't keep it.

"Usui, sometimes I wonder why, I even chose to marry you, you're hardly ever home." her tone changed to sadness.

Usui, couldn't help but feel guilty. What she said was true, he always had to work, but he did always tried to be with his family as much as he could. He's coming for sure, but just wished she knew about what he and Kohaku were planning this night, just so she wouldn't have to be hurt.

"Please understand Misaki"

"You've always said that."

And the line went dead.

Usui cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair knowing how stupid he is and damn that schedule. But at least he's coming home tonight. And try to resolve things with his wife and family.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey!** **It's giooo**

 **and i'm sorry, for not being alive..kinda. Ok school is starting soon and I have to finish some summer homework, and that means, not much time for FF. :(**

 **Lord of the flies, ever heard of that? Im making a reading essay on that. so this story is just gonna be a few chapters, I can complete this and add some more for fun. daily life of usuis?** **ehehe, so yah.**

 **So im sorry if I don't update soon for the other FF's and sorry, again.**

 **And I don't own maid sama, do I have to say that? ive never said that. so yeah.**

 **DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN MAID SAMA EXCEPT FOR THIS PLOT AND EXTRA CHARACTERS.** **yeah...**

 **The kids, Kohaku means amber, and I'll give a oneshot about why Misaki and Usui chose that name for him, but later on in this story.**

 **Miyuki 美雪 meaning beautiful snow. but it was just supposed to be a mash up of Misaki and Usui's name. but I'll also give a one shot about that later on.**

 **So yeah... this was short but most of these chapters will be, it's intentional. cause they're just gonna be short one shots or something, but this chap is just part of a chapter**

 **Dont forget to review, it helps me update faster. And its nice to read what you guys think.**


	2. Back home

**Hey guys! Omg, thanks for the reviews! There is a problem, I received guest reviews in my email, along with the signed in ones, but somehow the guest reviews aren't showing up on the FF review page, which is kinda weird. But if you know that this happens or can fix it please let me know by a pm or something.**

 **Hey Rebekah! I'm sorry if you found this confusing but I hope this makes sense, 'cause I'm really bad at trying to explain things xD. So Takumi didn't want to get Misaki mad, but since he doesn't want Misaki to know he's coming he had to tell her that he'd go back home in some days, and ugh, I'm getting confused by my explanation! You know, this chap will clear things out xD**

 **Shout out to everyone. yes that includes lovelyswagfighter and the others, I'm to lazy to type all of your names, but I love you all and thanks for reading this!**

 **OK onwards to the story!**

* * *

Misaki stomped up the stairs and into her room covering herself under the layer of blankets.

"Stupid idiotic man should just d-"

"Mom?''

Misaki sprinted up and saw Kohaku looking at her with teary amber eyes.

"Ko! What's wrong?" she jumped of the bed and embraced her son in her arms. "Tell me who did this, **_then they'll have to suffer the wrath of an angry mother_** "

"I-I thought d-dad was coming home.." his small hands pulled on his mother's soft woven shirt, "he said that he was."

Misaki could only look at her son with a sad smile. Kohaku was so attached to his father, and ever since Usui's workload grew, their father and son relationship started growing apart, and.. this wasn't the first time Kohaku came to his mother crying for his dad. She's spent countless hours trying to put her son to sleep, and to know the fact that he's hurt, makes it even worse. Mornings would always have "When is dad coming?". Or always video chats on special occasions. When Usui should've been there.

"Ko, I'm sorry.. uh, we can do something else in the meantime!" she said smiling as she picked him up "Or you know what? We can all go to the amusement park just Miyuki, you, and me! Or if not, we can go to California, you've always wanted to go there!"

"Without dad?"

She met his eyes which only showed sadness and want.

"I'm sorry," Misaki walked back downstairs with him in her arms and sat down with him on the couch. ''Look, it's already 9:00, why don't you watch those late cartoon shows then when you fall asleep I'll be back ok?"

"Okay.." he said not so sure he wanted his mom to leave.

''I'm going to check on Miyuki and do some work," she kissed Kohaku on the forehead and patted him on the head.

"Don't think to much about him okay?" she said as she left the room

* * *

" _Let's put a stop to this global crisis, it's slowly tearing down our country fundamentals and making everything a whole lot more-"_

Kohaku pressed the off switch on the remote control getting bored of the economic show and sank into the couch. He slowly closed his eyes drooping off to dreamland when he heard someone knocking at the door. Walking to it he stopped for a bit then twisted the doorknob meeting a disheveled blonde with bags under his green eyes.

"Dad?"

"I'm back home'' Usui bent down and gave Kohaku a hug. ''Sorry for being late, it's almost 10! And I'm sorry for not being with you.."

"B-But I thought you weren't-"

"I only told your mom that, how'd you think I was gonna come without her knowing or suspecting anything?" Usui said while getting up and entering the house. _'So he kept it'..._

"Wait dad! Don't!"

"Ko who's here?" his mom called from upstairs.

"Uh, er, the delivery man with a box that's full of mail!"

"Oh, it must be your father's, tell him to leave it by the other packages." Usui and Kohaku turned to the left where a stack of boxes were piled up.

"All that's... for me?" Usui asked pointing a finger.

"Uhh, yes?"

"Ugh, more work huh?" Usui rubbed his temples "So about that surprise."

* * *

Misaki went to the kitchen and was getting ready to get a meal, but was stopped by a pair of hands.

"Ko?"

"Mommy, the table is already set with food!"

"But how? You can't even cook-"

"I know, just eat."

Misaki sat down at the table and suspiciously looked at the food.

"Mommy it's not poisoned" he said as if reading her thoughts.

She took a bite from the food and surprisingly it was amazing. ***It can be any kind of food I don't know what it should be.***

"Ko, who made this?"

"He's upstairs."

"WHAT? HE'S PROBABLY A BURGLAR OR SOMETHING KOHAKU WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STRANGER DANGER? OH GOSH MIYUKI IS THERE!" Misaki slammed her fist on the table and ran to Miyuki's room only to find her in a pair of arms.

"It's 12:00 already, came to say Happy Birthday to my princess."

"U-Usui!" Misaki stuttered. "How'd you? Uh, when did you?"

Usui grinned and walked to her, "Came here a while ago, transported by jet,." he let Miyuki sit on the ground as he got closer to Misaki.

"Missing the love of my life, hating myself for being such a bad father, it's been long hasn't it Misa-chan?"

"Sure as heck it's been long." she said glaring at him.

Standing right in front of her he bent down and whispered in her ear "I love you." he looked back into her eyes and gave her a chaste kiss.

"WHAT? THAT'S IT? YOU EXPECT ME TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU LIKE THAT?!"

"No not really... so I'll keep saying I love you until I'm forgiven, along with some ot _her things,_ if you know what I mea-"

"USUI THERE ARE KIDS HERE!"

"It's ok mom, I've heard some naughty noises before, so this is ok." Kohaku said sitting down with Miyuki.

"W-WHAT? I-I D-DON'T DO THAT!"

"Then how did me and Miyuki come to life? There must've been a way-"

"Okay, you are just like your father!"

"It's called genes mother, eventually I'm going to stalk a woman and we'd both fall in love."

"Yes Misa-chan, Ko is growing up so fast isn't he?" said Usui "Oh and I love you Misaki."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled blushing madly "You still aren't forgiven, you left Ko, Miyuki, and me, just to finish your work! Ever heard of family comes first?"

"Yes, and sadly I was dumb, that why now I'm doing my work at home." he looked at her and smirked "Which means more time for you and me."

"N-No"

"And the kids of course." Usui said innocently "I also made a chocolate cake for Miyuki, it's on her play table."

Misaki only starred at her husband who brought his daughter to the table along with Kohaku. _'I can't ever stay mad at you can I?'_ She smiled and went to go join her small family around the table. With Miyuki in her dad's lap getting ready to blow the candles. They all started to sing the chorus together, as a family.

"Happy birthday to you.."

* * *

 **Okay so this was rushed. sorry, eheh**

 **I'm laughing to much, doing my essay while doing fanfic, I'm so addicted.**

 **and because these are like really short it's just a way of updating easier and letting you know I'm alive. but yeah I will update for the other ones so don't worry!**


	3. Now I know

**SORRY.** _ **I just got into winter break today and finally will now have time to write more than usual. As for the story Obtainment, wait a little more for the next chapter ok? Cause I'm still a little busy at the moment soo. Lol ok. You should know these are intentionally short, just reminding so don't complain!**_

 _This chapter takes place when Misaki was pregnant with Miyuki, and Kohaku was 4._

It was dark.

Unusually, very, dark.

And Kohaku didn't like this. It seemed like shadows creeped in the corners of his bedroom, and his toys looked as if they were glaring at him with their small eyes. His shifted in his bed, facing the wall. He can't take those stares anymore. Why did his mother forget to plug in the night light?

It scared him.

The darkness was scary.

Hearing a hit on the window he went sprawling up and ran to the door of his room, opened it, and ran out into the large empty hallways.

The lights were dimly lit, and the hanging pictures on the walls of his dad's ancestors grinned evilly at him.

" _What a pathetic child."_ said one picture of a fat old man.

" _Silly, seeing him run like a mouse being chased by a cat."_ another fat man joined in and all the pictures laughed and laughed.

Kohaku ran faster, down the halls until he came to a dead end. Where was his mom when he needed her?

He moved, and slid down, sitting at the corner of the wall. Whimpering he put his head between his knees and sobbed quietly. Wishing to be held in his mother's embrace.

…

"Kohaku?"

He tearily looked up to see his mother, with a worried look on her face, bending down she picked the 4 year old up and hugged him.

"Why are you out so late at night?"

"It's scary." Kohaku answered and wiped his tears off his face.

Misaki chuckled and walked to her bedroom which was right across Kohaku's, "You know, your dad was in our bedroom right?" she said.

Kohaku said oh, in embarrassment, and Misaki just sighed, "Ko, you're gonna be the death of me one day. I entered your room, remembering I forgot to turn on your night light, and when i did, you werent there, i was so worried…"

"Sorry ma." Kohaku gave his mom a hug in apology, and received a kiss on the cheek.

Misaki placed Kohaku on her bed next to a sleeping Takumi, "I'll be right back, just need to get something from the kitchen. " and she left leaving the two there.

Kohaku shifted. Snuggling closer to his dad. Takumi opened and eye and smiled seeing this.

"What's up Ko."

"Nothing." Kohaku answered, burying himself in the warm covers of the bed.

"Nothing?," Takumi turned to face Kohaku, "Looks like you got your mother's fear of the dark huh."

"W-Wha, no!" Kohaku steamed and turned around.

"And did you know you have her attitude, and get embarrassed easily," Takumi went on, "You're also very strong. And try to hide your fears so others won't worry."

Kohaku turned back to face him.

"Just like your mother."

And he smiled, they both did.

"Just like what." interrupted Misaki.

"We were having a father and son moment.," Takumi said, "Now you ruined it."

"Well I'm going to have plenty of mother and daughter moments in a few months." Misaki said with a grin.

Takumi chuckled and scooted over to make room for Misaki, "Yep."

Kohaku was confused, what did they mean by mother and daughter moments?

Misaki was on the left, while Takumi was in the right, and Kohaku in the middle. Securely wrapped in the parents arms. But, still, what did they mean?

"Ma?"

"Hmm" replied a sleepy Misaki.

"What did you mean by, mother and daughter moments?"

"You're going to have a sister soon."

"WHat?!" whispered yelled Kohaku.

Misaki giggled, "And her name will probably be Tanami."

"Uh, no it's gonna be Hiyori." rejected Takumi.

"Uh no, Tanami!"

"Hiyori!"

"Tanami!"

"Hiyori!"

"Tanami!"

"How 'bout Miyuki?" Kohaku said, stopping the wide eyed duo.

Kohaku continued, "It means beautiful snow, and I'm sure she'll be very pretty no?"

His parents smiled, "Miyuki it is."

Kohaku couldn't even stop the smile tugging at his lips, he was going to have a sister! He was going to be a big brother, and that feeling couldn't compare to any other.


	4. Look a bit like Christmas

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Thank you for the awesome reviews! I think I will try to update twice a week, as SAMURAI-POOP suggested. Thanks for taking your time reading, and have a good one!**

 _Christmas Eve, 11 p.m., 1 more hour 'till Christmas day._

 _Present._

 _3 year old Miyuki, & 7 year old Kohaku._

The father clock chimed. Kohaku stared at it intensely.

"One more hour. Then, I will be able to let go if my sanity."

Usui, hearing this chuckled and tapped his shoulder, "Ko,you know for a kid, you really are unusual." Kohaku turned around with a face a confusion, "Father, what is this 'unusual' you speak of?"

"I mean, who would stare at a clock for 24 hours?"

"Ma would." Kohaku said with a frown.

"But she isn't." Usui said, picking Kohaku up by the hand and taking him to the living room where the whole family was gathered.

Hinata, Suzuna, their kids, were happily chatting with Misaki, grandma Minako and grandpa Sakuya while Miyuki grabbed 'Buddy' their dog, by the tail.

Buddy was a pomeranian. A black, puffy dog. Miyuki named him, while Kohaku found him. Kohaku smiled remembering the day he got him.

..

" _Dad this work you do is boring." whined Kohaku._

 _Usui nodded in response, "I guess it is, you know, why don't you go out in the patio while I finish these last piles."_

 _Kohaku nodded with an ecstatic yes as he headed out the door of his father's office. The Walker Corps. building was bigger than he remembered it. Last time he came was months ago. He looked out the glass windows of the building, seeing the beautiful garden down below. A water fountain on the patio with benches to sit at by the side, rose bushes covering almost every inch of grass, Sakura trees all around, and his favorite thing about it, was the swing. The swing his father made when he first came here._

 _Smiling he ran down the halls, occasionally bumping into some employees but made sure to stop and say a quick 'sorry' before running off again. Of course the workers didn't mind since he was the infamous, kind, caring, generous, 'Kohaku'. Not just because he was the son of Takumi Walker, as they call him there, but because of Kohaku's optimistic, nice attitude._

 _Kohaku finally made it to the patio door, panting from all the running he had done. But it was all worth it in the end. Placing his small hands on the door he pushed it open and a fresh breeze of air flew in. Stepping outside, he screamed in joy._

" _KYAAAA."_

 _Some would have thought it was a fangirl._

 _But if you truly knew this side of kohaku, it wouldn't be a surprise._

 _Shuffling his feet on the nicely cut grass he looked up to see a surprisingly blue sky with no clouds._

 _He kept walking until he came to a tree, not a Sakura, but a pine tree. And tied to it was the swing his dad made for him. Sitting down on it, he swung his legs back and forth, which was a bit hard for a 3 and a half year old. But then a noise stopped him from doing it any further._

" _woof woof."_

 _Kohaku gasped and bent down. Just to see a pomeranian underneath a rose bush. Kohaku whistled hoping to get it to come over,_

" _Come here boy, c'mon!" patting his knees he tried to convince the dog to come._

 _It whimpered, as if in pain. This got him worried. Kohaku sighed, "Poor doggy. He probably has a thorn stuck in his paw or something" And he was right. But the dog didn't want to come out. Kohaku thought for a bit._

" _I know what I can do."_

…

" _Ko?" Usui called out frantically. He looked around the patio, asking workers if they've seen Kohaku._

 _Calling once more he heard a bark, surprised Usui followed the sound, hoping to find his son._

" _Ko?"_

" _Over here dad." Usui walked around some bushes before seeing Kohaku covered in thorns from head to toe. Scrapes were on his face, his hair disheveled, a little bit of blood trailing down his hands and arms. But, he was still smiling. Not at his dad, but at the puppy in his arms that was licking him in 'thank you'._

" _Kohaku! W-What happen-"_

 _Kohaku stopped him from speaking any further, "His foot got stuck on a branch, and a thorn sunk into his paw, I haven't got it out yet, but maybe you can help me?" Kohaku raised the puppy to show Usui._

" _Just, tell me, how did you get, like," Usui hesitated, "This?"_

" _Oh, I had to get in the rose bush." he said as if it were nothing. Usui, was speechless._

" _Dad, let's go help the puppy."_

…

Kohaku went over to greet his grandparents, aunt and uncle.

"Hello Grandma and grandpa." He gave them a hug, and as well to Suzuna and Hinata.

Sitting down next to his mom, he watched Miyuki play with Buddy.

"Kohaku." A girl with brown pigtails went up to him.

"Oh hi Sachi." He got down and went over to play with Sachi and Kei, his twin cousins.

Misaki and Usui dismissed themselves from everyone and walked out onto the backyard porch.

"Look how far we've gone." Usui said wrapping an arm around Misaki. She cuddled closer. Misaki let out a long sigh before closing her eyes.

"Sometimes, it doesn't even feel real," she held his hand, "The kids, you, us."

"Feels the same for me." Usui laid his head atop of hers, "Couldn't ask for more."

Misaki smiled and gave him a tight hug. The silence was comforting.

Too comforting.

She turned around to see a giggling Kohaku and Miyuki on the ground next to him.

"What's so funny?" Misaki asked, slightly suspicious.

Kohaku laughed out loud, "Funny thing is the mistletoe on top of your guy's head!"

Misaki looked up. He was right. Blushing she made an attempt to run into the house, but Usui stopped her by grabbing her waist again.

"Where are you going my dear?"

"U-Uh, I need to, um-" Stuttering she tried to look for an excuse, she struggled to get out of his grip, but he only pulled her closer to his chest.

Usui smirked, "Don't run now Misa."

He sneakily bent his head down and captured his lips with hers. Misaki pounded her fists to him, but he didn't care. After a while she gave into it.

"Miyuki," Kohaku said, "This, this is the start to how we came to be."

 **This was meant to be longer, but i did it on Christmas eve, at 11 pm, then had to with my family. I'll see if I can add more to it tommorow! Okay, thank you for reading bye!**

 **I know this was a pretty useless chapter, but originally it was supposed to be better but things happened. Im sorry, I'd continue it but my head is hurting and i just wanted to let you guys something small to read :)**


End file.
